What's Right?
by PerniciousHeart
Summary: Sirius and Regulus had been close as kids but as time went on outside forces pulled them apart. Family prejudices, rivalries and betrayals. Will anything bring them together again?


**All Characters, plot bits, names, song lyrics and stuff belong to their rightful owners. I OWN NOTHING except for ideas about what might have happened~**

**No copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

><p><em>The eyes are the window to the soul, the ears are the doorway to the goal<em>  
><em>The lips are the fruit that we behold, the throat is the vessel to be told<em>

Sirius and Regulus burst through the back door of the Black family house on Grimauld Place. The manor was a perfect contrast to the weather outside. The rays of the afternoon sun splashed on the pale skin of the young brothers as they dashed toward the shade of the nearby cluster of maple trees in the vast gardens. Their backyard as more common folk would call it was quite large. Although it wasn't much compared to the gardens of Malfoy manor, with monk's wood, lilies or all types, blue dragon's head, and even a small pond in the back, t was still beautiful. Not that anyone besides Kreacher the house elf and the boys visited it often. More for the sake of when they had company over.

Sirius, being the older and taller of the pair, reached the trees before his younger brother. As Regulus reached his brother, Sirius turned round and ran his fingers through his silky black hair. Regulus mirrored his brothers hand movements, and although their hair was almost identical in color, it was strikingly different in style. Where Regulus' hair was short and barely touched his shoulders, Sirius' was long and wavy, falling much past his shoulders. However both brothers shared the same sharp, ice blue eyes, with carved cheek bones, even if Regulus's features where slightly softer with round youth.

As swiftly as his limbs would carry him, Sirius scrambled up the tree beside him. Reaching the topmost ranches, he turned, and with a smirk said "Hey! Look Reggie! Bet you can't catch me!" Regulus pouted from below, accepted the unsaid challenge, grabbed the nearest branch and began to climb.

Small fingers curled around rough bark limbs, arms propelled forward with effort and exhilaration. Regulus couldn't wait to join his brother and look out abouve the tree tops.

About halfway up, nervousness kicked in. Regulus was starting to get scared of being so high up. In his nervousness he misplaced a foot and plummeted to the ground, falling towards the grass cover ground then, hitting it with a loud _thud_. Sirius, seeing this, quickly disentangles himself from the tree and landed on light feet, racing to his brothers' aid.

"Reggie!" Sirius shouted "You stupid-head!" He knelt down to check Regulus for injuries and found a large gash on his left shin. Sirius was frantic, but he didn't want to fetch his mother. She was always ranting on about pure-blood this and pure-blood that. He could only imagen what she would say about this, "improper and childish behaviour". His father wasn't home, as usual and he refused to call Kreacher, he hated that thing.

Sirius had to do **so****mething, **_"What if he dies?"_ he thought irrationally, his shaking hands hovered over Regulus' wound. Sirius was freaking out, there was blood and dirt, and his baby brother was crying and sniffling. He was only four for Merlins sake, he was allowed to cry!

While absorbed in his thoughts, Sirius didn't notice his fingers tingling until he heard his brother gasp, bringing him back to reality. Sirius' eye's followed his brother's gaze down to Regulus' leg, where the steady flow of blood had begun to slow. His once torn skin was beginning to repair itself under the soft blue light coming from Sirius' palm, until shiny pink skin stretched across his leg, good as new.

Regulus stood up and wiggled his leg; it appeared to never have had an injury. Both brothers were in awe at what had just occured, both wide-eyed in disbelief.

Regulus looked to him "Sirius, how did you do that?" He questioned in an astonished voice.

"I...I don't know. It just sort of happened." He stammered. His voice quivered with excitement. "Reggie, I think... I think I just did magic."

"Yeah, I think so too." whispered Regulus "What do we do now?"

Well let's just go back inside, in case your leg isn't totally OK." answered Sirius.

Regulus blushed at his brothers concern. His leg didn't hurt but he'd do what his brother told him to, Sirius was the best big brother after all, he always knew best. With a quiet "okay" the brothers headed back to their house. A silent agreement was made between the two to forget about the day's discovery.

* * *

><p>It was mid-afternoon and classes had just been dismissed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, except for those students who were taking astronomy, and therefore still had another class this evening.<p>

"Pfft, losers" thought fourteen year old Sirius Black. Sirius was now in his fourth year at Hogwarts along with his best friends James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. All four boys were in Gryffindor house, something Sirius' parents had taken none too kindly when they found out.

The Black family had, for generations, all been sorted into Slytherin house. Slytherin was a house for cunning, devious minds, the houses colors green and silver did justice to making those in the house seem conniving and arrogant , not to mention represented on their house crest by a snake.

Gryffindor was the total opposite. With house colors of red and gold, those sorted into that house were typically brave and strong-willed, the house crest being a lion. Sirius was the first Black family Gryffindor in centuries, thereby making him an outcast in his families' eyes.

Sirius wasn't bothered by it now, though. He thought his entire family was filled with crazy bigots who put too much value in lineage and power. He didn't care about those types of things. He just wanted to have fun and play pranks with his mates. They loved to play pranks all over the school. Even on the teachers sometimes, but especially on one boy in particular. Severus Snape was, in the words of James Potter, a "greasy, slimy git". He was in the same year as the boys and the typical Slytherin, a scheming, seething little potions enthusiast, James and Sirius despised him.

It just so happened the enemies would meet by the Black Lake on the school grounds this warm fall afternoon. "Well Sirius, look who it is." sneered James. "Hey Snivelus, shouldn't you be locked up in a snake pit hiding from the sunlight?" Snape visibly tensed at the jib, but otherwise ignored it. James and Sirius descended the slope to approach the lake.

They were about ten meters apart when Sirius casually drew his wand. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Severus, who swiftly drew his own wand, pointing it at Sirius in preparation for a fight. "Oh don't be like that, Snivelus." James drawled, "We aren't here to duel."

"We're just here to have some fun." Sirius finished with a smirk and a gleeful but malicious glint in his eye.

There was a rustling in the bushes by the trees Sirius looked to the sorce of movement and watches as figure emerge. "And what kind of fun would that be, Sirius?" Regulus said in a seemingly board but with a defensive edge to, it as he moves into the daylight.

Sirius went still as shock flickers across his face. He hadn't heard Regs voice in ages, let alone being addressed to him. What was Snape doing hanging out with someone two years his junior? Sure he was unpopular even amongst his house mates but, with Regulus? Even more so, what in the bloody blazes was his baby brother doing with the boy he and his friends' constantly bugged?

James turns to Sirius, studying his friend in concern. James knew about the Black family views on Sirius. Unfortunately those views had apparently been passed down to his younger brother

The tension around the four was almost tangible, the boys where all waiting for someone to make the first move. Severus' expreassion impassive but his body was ready to dodge some hexes, James was glaring at Snape, while flickering to the Black brothers faces. Sirius' eys where fixed to his brothers, his with anger, and defiance but shadowed with longing to talk to his brother. Sirius was conscious that he missed his brother. He just never knew how much. Regulus glared as well, his expression cold but his eyes spelled loathing, anger. Behind that though was hurt, Sirius could barley see it but he picked up on it. Hurt, betrayal, loneliness.

"Come on Sirius, lets get out of here. I don't want to risk slipping on the trail of grease Snivelus leaves everywhere he goes. Let's go find Remus and Petey." The boys all returned their wands to their robes as the Gryffindors stalked off. Both James and Severus with worried expressions, they were concerned for their friends, because that was the first interaction between the Black brothers in a long time.

* * *

><p>It was now Yule holidays for students. The snow under Regulus' boots crunched as he strode down the street. The evening air was crisp and biting against his face. The face of a seventeen-year-old with sharp, aristocratic features that held barely a trace of childish attributes. Stony, it gave away no emotion, just hard, cold, calculating eyes, deep in thought.<p>

Regulus was on his way back from Diagon Alley. He had been picking out new robes for his upcoming seventh and final year at Hogwarts. The streets where empty, hardly a soul about. He was looking forward to his graduation. He was finally leaving the dastardly castle behind. No more Slytherin ass-holes to deal with. Even to this day they still picked on him, ('_because of h__is stupid Gryfindor brother__'_. Regulus shook his head, he would not think about that now, not while he was raving in his head.) No more horrid unkempt teachers to pester him with pointless homework, no more curfews. No more familiar sites to bring back memories. Memories Regulus knew he'd be happier never thinking again.

He kept walking, all the while his thoughts where focused on staying on the good parts of getting out of that hell hole_. _

_Fufft. Swoosh. Clatter_.

Regulus whipped his head around, hearing a the noise behind him. Not that he had anything to be guilty of, but he was a handsome boy with money. You never know who's out there.

Seeing nothing suspicious, he continued on his way. Now more aware of his surroundings, Regulus couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

He quickened his pace, not enough to seem panicked that would just be uncouth; nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was starting to get dark and with the suns setting it got colder and colder. Regulus wrapped his heavy black cloak around him, trying to keep the cold out and the warm in.

Suddenly, Regulus was blown sideways into an alleyway and pushed to the ground by a dark, hulking figure. Before he could collect himself he looks up and realizes he is pined to the ground by an enormous black dog with familiar piercing, ice blue eyes. Regulus knows these eyes all too well, for they are almost identical to his own. Soon the paws holding Regulus to the ground shift into the human ones of his older brother, Sirius. Sirius' eyes were alight with rage and fierce determination.

Regulus was stunned into silence, studying his brother's face. There was slight stubble on his chin, his face still pale with high cheek bones. No wrinkles obviously, he was only nine-teen after all. His hair was still long and thick, and fell like black curtains on either side of Regulus. He hadn't seen Sirius in three years. Not since he packed his bags and left home after his sixth year, something his parents took very hard, he hadn't cared of course! It's not like they had been close… Regulus soon came to his senses though "Sirius! What in Merlin's name are you _doing_ here?" He cried incredulously. He was almost scared, being pinned to cold ground and being glared at with intense, eyes. Sirius was horribly intimidating when he wanted to be it seemed.

Sirius glared "Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously, completely ignoring his brother's question.

"Why should I tell you?" Regulus snapped. He was livid now. How dare that filthy blood-traitor have the audacity to ask him anything! "It's none of your concern what I do or when I do it! Not after you left! Not after you abandoned m—us!" Regulus caught himself, and fought down a blush while trying to keep his expression angry.

Sirius was shocked at his brother's outburst, but his hold on Regulus loosened. "You'll never understand why I left. Not while you can't see what's going on and still believe their predigest lies!" retorts Sirius.

"They aren't lies!" Regulus shouted at his brothers face, "What they say is the truth!" He shoved his older brother off him, got up and brushed his robes off. "I don't even know why I'm wasting my time talking to you; let alone what you're doing here." The last part was muttered but still heard by the other. By now Regulus has calmed and was watching his brother's movements.

"I want to know where you're going." Sirius said resolutely.

"Well, if you must know, I'm going home. Oh excuse me, going to _my_ home" Regulus replied haughtily, "Is that a crime now?"

Sirius lurched forward with long strides, grabbed Regulus' arm, ripped up the sleeve, to reveal unmarked flesh.

"I don't have it." said Regulus coldly, knowing his brother was searching for the Dark Mark, "Don't do it, Reg." Sirius replied. "Please."

Regulus' expression softens for a moment, _"He still cares, it's obvious. Believe him, you know you want to. Sirius has always been right" _a part of his mind whispered. That small childish part of him that just wants his big brother again, that wants to be loved by a family. He thought he'd stomped it out years ago. His expression returns to cold and passive once again. "That, brother, is none of your business." Regulus snapped, brushing past Sirius, and stalked away from him. Sirius quickly caught up, and grasped Regulus firmly by the arm, desperation in his voice "Reg, you don't want to do this. You know everything the Death Eaters stand for is wrong."

"What do you know, you blood-traitor?" Regulus sneers in return. "Whatever I do stopped being your business when you left!"

At this, Sirius is hurt, and it shows in his voice when he says "Reg, Lord Voldemort has killed so many innocent people, and he is only growing stronger. You can't follow him!"

"I can and I will! Leave now Sirius! And do not show your face to me, mother or anyone else in the family! Otherwise drastic measures will be taken!" Regulus replied darkly.

With the threat Sirius froze, letting his younger brother walk away, for perhaps the last time.

* * *

><p>Regulus returns to the Black house later that evening with his new robes, where his house-elf, Kreacher was waiting for his arrival.<p>

"Did Master Regulus have a nice evening in Diagon Alley? You were gone for longer than I expected, Sir." asked Krecher innocently. However in truth Kreacher knows that Regulus did in fact not have a nice evening. Shortly after Master Regulus left, Kreacher happened to be cleaning the windows. He saw down the street that Master Regulus was not alone. He appeared to be in a heated argument his older brother who had unsurprisingly left the House of Black three years ago. Concerned for his masters well being Kreacher was about to go and assist him in fending off the blood traitor.

_"Reg, Lord Voldemort has killed so many innocent people, and he's only getting stronger! You can't follow him!"_ Kreacher had heard Sirius say. As Kreacher continued to listen. He realized Sirius was trying to convince Master Regulus to follow in his footsteps. To betray the Black family by refusing to follow the Dark Lord! Kreacher had to intervene, get Sirius to go and stop filling his masters head with rubbish. But at that moment Master Regulus had stormed away, effectively ending their conversation.

Kreacher had to speak with Master Regulus once he came home. Must confirm that this loyalty will stay with the Mistress Black and his family! He could see now that his master was deeply troubled.

"Yes Kreacher, my evening was fine." Regulus replied after a pause. Kreacher decided it was best not to mask his intentions with pleasantries.

"Master Kreacher saw you tonight." He said tentatively. Regulus stiffened visibly. "Kreacher saw you with the blood traitor, sir. And Kreacher knows what he said to you. The lies he speaks to you. He tells you to betray the family. What about Mistress? What about Miss Narcissa, and Miss Bella? You would not betray your cosines; no Master Regulus would never do that." Kreacher finished shaking his head.

"Kreacher, please don't tell my parents about Sirius." Regulus pleaded with the house-elf. Gods what was he doing, stooping so low as to _plead_ with a _house elf_! "They would lose their minds if they found out he had been anywhere near the house."

Regulus had been so good to Kreacher. A good kind master, not like his brother at all. "Kreacher will not tell the Masters so long as Master Regulus promises to never speak with the blood traitor again. Promise not to betray your family and treat them the way he did."

Regulus hesitates a moment, realizing this was an obsurred request coming from the elf who was usually quick to comply to his favored masters orders. "Fine Kreacher I promise."

Kreacher seemed satisfied with this and asked to be excused. "Yes Kreacher you may retire for the night. I myself will be doing the same I suppose" Regulus said with a sigh.

"Thank you Master Regulus, good night Master Regulus."

Regulus smiles a bit, he really did care about the small old elf, "Good night Kreacher" he replied contently, and walk up the staircase and headed for his room.

Months from his little encounter with his brother had passed and it was now spring break. He was only off for a week, but so much can change in a matter of days. And so it did.

* * *

><p><em>"How dare he! How dare he take advantage of my god hospitality and almost kill my house-elf!"<em> Regulus ranted internally. He had lent Kreacher to the Dark Lord at his request. He had told Regulus that Kearcher would not be harmed! That he would be relatively safe! Though this was the great and powerful Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard for centuries, if he was so powerful then he most defiantly had no problem lying to a mere follower.

Follower, that's all Regulus was to a lot of people, he hated it. He followed his parents' teachings and views. He followed his Slytherin classmates. He followed his cousins in getting the Dark Mark. He remembered his brother Sirius' words, begging him not to get it. _"Please" he had said_, scoffed Regulus humorlessly. Now he was following a snake-faced megalomaniac in the slaughter of hundreds of people.

Had he ever tried something for himself? Had he ever done what he wanted, instead of what he was told? Regulus wracked his brain for an instance, just once where he defied someone, and did what he wanted.

Nothing. Regulus couldn't recall a single time when he'd done anything like that. Was it because these people were right? Or was it because he never took the time to look at the facts and figure out for himself what he thought was right.

Then he'd do it now! It was the perfect opportunity. His mother and father were asleep, and Kreacher wouldn't interrupt him unless it was absolutely necessary.

_"What was right? Were half-bloods really that __bad? What about muggle-borns? Weren't people just…people? Is this how Sirius thinks?"_ Regulus asked himself all this. He considered everything he'd ever heard on these topics. All he'd ever been told where negative words, but there where those out there who really did have apposing opinions. All those things the stupid Gryffindors and brainless Huffelpuffs had believed in where totally plosible… _"M__aybe they weren't so stupid of brainless after all…"_

If that was all true then wouldn't all the fighting and fear and blood shed be pointless? Voldemort couldn't still be sane after all he'd been through and done. This was wrong. He was on the wrong side! Regulus had been wrong all along. _"Oh how do I fix this?"_ He lamented. "I can't keep following under the Dark Lord! If he finds out I'm a traitor he'll certainly kill me without a moment's hesitation," half muttered half cried Regulus, panicking.

After many hours of thinking, and pacing, and planning, and concocting, Regulus reached a conclusion. He carefully padded down the step of his home and entered on of the many parlours. "Kreacher!" he called, snapping his fingers. There was a _pop, _and the small, dirty house elf appeared "Yes Master Regulus?"

"Kearcher I need you to take me to the place Lord Voldemort took you to do his favor." Kreacher looked at him with shocked, wide eyes. _"What__ master planning for that horribl__e place? Could he perhaps….but no that was preposterous"_ Kreacher thought. Master Regulus had promised to never betray his family. Kreacher complied, grasping his master's robe, taking them to a cave very far away.

This cave was massive, with a large stone ledge that was perhaps three people wide going across one wall, but not all the way around the cave. They stood on the ledge, for if you were to step off it you would fall into a black watery abyss, impossible to tell how deep it was. Regulus took out his wand, and cast a strong _lumos _charm to send light around the cave. In the watery abyss was a rocky island, a couple meters wide all around. In the middle of the island was a crystal statue of sorts. From the ledge Regulus couldn't make out though.

"We must cross the water now Master." Kreacher said as he walked towards a boat that was tied to jutting rocks on the water's edge. Kreacher and Regulus rowed to the island The water was calm, for no wind blew here.

They arrived on at the island and Regulus approached the crystal statue. It seemed to be a sort of basin held on top of a platform few feet above the ground. Inside the basin was a liquid, black, murky and swirling with traces of magic. Sitting at the bottom was a locket, and floating on top of the liquid was a silver goblet, clearly an indication that whoever wished to get to the locket must first drink the potion.

Regulus put two and two together, he quickly realizef what he had to do. "Kreacher, this is what I you must do. I am going to drink this potion. I know this liquid almost killed you but you must promise to take the locket at the bottom and replace it with this on." Regulus said as he pulled an identical looking locket from inside his robes. A copy of Salazar Slytherin's locket that meant so much to Lord Voldemort. "When I finish drinking, switch the two, and then take us home." Kreacher was silent, but nodded at Master Regulus' orders.

Regulus approached the basin, picked up the goblet, filled it with the liquid, and drank it all. Whatever this potion was, it was vile. Like sand and tar sliding down his throat, it made him feel queasy and weak. Each mouthful was worse then the last, he just wanted to leave and be done with all this foolishness! After what seemed like a lifeltme, Regulus had finished. His legs buckled beneath him. "Kreacher, switch the lockets now." He croaked. He was so thirsty._"Just a bit of water, then we'll go and I'll destroy that locket, show Voldemort, and escape to meet with Sirius."_

While Regulus had been doing all that thinking, and pacing, and planning, and concocting one of his conclusions had been this; once he'd destroyed the locket he'd bring it to his brother and explain what it had been. He'd explain how he'd finally made his own opinion on the war and who was wrong and who was right. Most of all though, he'd tell his brother he was sorry, that he missed him, and that he was prepared to fight on the same side, no matter the consequences for taking the mark.

Crawling pitifully to the edge of the small island, he cupped his hands and scooped some water up. Bringing it to his lips, the water tasted off, dead, unfulfilling and did nothing for his thirst.

"Master, NO!" Kreacher cried, but it was too late. The water rumbled and rippled as things-people- emerged quickly from its depths. They were gray and skinny and malformed, bald, with rotted teeth, all coming towards him. Climbing up the edges onto the island where Regulus had scrambled backwards in an attempt for distance. "Kreacher, go! Take the locket and go, now! Do as I order you!" Regulus shouted. The undead figures started to swarm him in great numbers, dragging him into their watery grave. He was terrified but accepted that this was the end for him.

_"At least I've finally done something right."_ Thought Regulus as he was pulled into the black waters.

_The heart is the handle of the old, the brain is the pathway of the bold_  
><em>The skin is the jacket you were sold, the soul is the fire to the cold<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Holy crap I'm actually doing an authors note... This is so weird/awesome. Umm My first ever FanFic you guys/people/person... Actually this was for an english project and I did I with one of my friends so credit to her too~ Actually this is a lot longer and better then the one we did. I rewrote an amount (not a bit but not a lot you know?) My teacher said I could use the characters just not the plot. He's never read HP so I don't think he knows how much plot is between Sirius and Reg, so whatever~

The song is called _"Pathetic" by Five Bolt Main from their album Venting,_ check it out sometime :)

Anyways it's been an enlightening experience . Maybe I'll do it again sometime (soon?). R&R would be appreciated. I really wanna know what anybody thinks.

~Lyd 3


End file.
